butterflysoupfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Akarsha/@comment-2605:A601:41E9:5100:4CCD:75A:D005:DF2E-20181026030325
So if anyone knows how to edit the page I have a mostly full list of her jokes/quotes , which I will paste here - [ ] You know what’s the best weed? It’s when.. I’m WEED you - [ ] Have it your way. Burger King - [ ] She got annoyed when I pressed a magnet to her head! That means she’s a replicant and it was messing with her circuits. Checkmate. - [ ] Would you eat a 2 inch person for 100 million dollars? - [ ] he’s still a human dude, but he has the taste and texture of a Cheeto - [ ] It’s pee pee time - [ ] Suddenly, I can’t read - [ ] Me, life’s greatest miracle - [ ] How many 2nd graders do you think you could beat up if they came at you in waves of 10, with a 5th graded boss every 5 waves? - [ ] Think outside the box, Taco Bell - [ ] There’s no rule in yu gi oh saying you can’t eat the enemy’s cards - [ ] You should’ve killed me when you had the chance! - [ ] If I were an enzyme, I’d be dna helicase, so I could unzip your jeans! - [ ] Parkour - [ ] Imagine Biting into a gusher the size of your hand - [ ] Bonjour, Frenchman - [ ] Back by unpopular demand, me - [ ] New baseball rule: everyone gets a brick - [ ] They call me ookoobshoob (it’s welsh) - [ ] Guys are like communism - [ ] My name is weekeeshee - [ ] If I can’t win by being a kung fu master I’ll win by being a piece of garbage - [ ] They call me rail tracer - [ ] Be the Yee to my Haw - [ ] The knuckles to my enchilada - [ ] The human to my centipede - [ ] Bet you can’t eat five crayons - [ ] If you were a flower, you’d be a DANGdelion - [ ] Smoky the bear is crying right now - [ ] APPLY DIRECTLY TO THE FOREHEAD - [ ] It was.......................jerry - [ ] Shut the heck out - [ ] *starts crying* I;m crying,,,,,,, u made me CRY - [ ] Dude - [ ] This just gave me a great idea - [ ] I’m albret einstong - [ ] “Are you trying to make me throw up?” Yeah, it’s my hobby - [ ] YAMEROooOoOOo! Wow the acoustics in here are great - [ ] You know what the economy needs? 3$ bills. They should put my face on it - [ ] WAOWW! ITS NOELLE! YOW-WEE-MAMA - [ ] I tell gay jokes because I am a gay joke (idk) - [ ] Nya :3 - [ ] If we find 392 more cents, we can buy Mario party at GameStop - [ ] How dare you. Just last week I went to Safeway with my mom - [ ] Seriously now, are you serious? Come on man, seriously now really are you serious come on man. - [ ] Ketchup man.. - [ ] This isn’t a quote but don’t forget the glasses - [ ] Some people like being sad and alone - [ ] On purpose - [ ] If you don’t make a move in 5 minutes Imma belt the crazy frog song and ruin ur date - [ ] I’ve practiced - [ ] Shut your heck up - [ ] Friendship is like peeing on yourself. Everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling it brings - [ ] You dung elf